


A Mutual First

by GrudgeDemon (diedraechin)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Not quite a playboy Ren, Playboy Ren, Smut, Twist on Expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedraechin/pseuds/GrudgeDemon
Summary: Kyoko discovers that there is a limit to what her playboy of a boyfriend has gotten up to in the past.  Short little lemon.  Just straight up smut.





	

Kyoko took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator.  She’d shoved the leggings she’d been wearing all day into her bag.  She wasn’t a hundred percent sure what possessed her, but she thought Ren might like it.  She looked down and all she could see were her legs.  She had a skirt on, but it felt like it wasn’t even there.  It practically put the things that Muse-sama had dressed her in as Setsu to shame.

She tugged the denim mini down a little, but it didn’t really shift at all.  There wasn’t anything for it.  She’d already taken the leggings off, even though she was starting to wish she hadn’t.  She reached out and pressed the buzzer and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited.

Ren opened the door, his mouth opening to greet her; then he stopped, as if the words he was going to say had just deserted him.  Then he smiled.  “Hello.”  He opened the door wider and stepped back to let her in.  

Kyoko smiled at him as she stepped in.  Usually, he’d move away from the door to give her room to take off her shoes, but he didn’t.  She looked down at her feet.  She hadn’t thought this part through.  She could not bend over in this skirt.

He raised his eyebrows.  “Something wrong, Kyoko?”

She shook her head and took the least risque option opened to her, sitting on the edge of the genkan to unfasten the half boots that she was wearing.   She could see Ren looking appreciatively at her legs as she worked the fastenings.

He held his hand out to her.  “Can I help you up?”

She blushed a little as she put her hand in his and felt him tug her up a little harder than he usually would, leaving her pressed against his chest.  “You did that on purpose,” she accused as she looked up at him.

“Yes, I did.”  He didn’t waste a second and bent his head to claim her lips. His hand slid through her hair to cup the back of her head as he moved his mouth over hers, teasing and sucking on her lips before sweeping past her lips with his tongue.  She moaned into the kiss and her fingers tightened on his arms.

When he pulled away and looked at her, his eyes were dark.  She definitely knew that expression.  She sucked in a deep breath as the desire that had pooled low in her abdomen doubled with just a look.

When he spoke again his voice was rough.  “I don’t recall seeing that much leg this afternoon at LME.”

She shifted in his arms.  “I wouldn’t be able to wear this at LME just like this.  But here--”

“This is just for me?”  His hands were on her waist and his fingers tightened.  The possessiveness in his eyes was practically tangible.

She nodded, her eyes wide.

He groaned and kissed her again.  He leaned down and slid his arms under her behind and picked her up.  Kyoko adjusted to the change in angle of their kiss easily, quite used to how physical Ren was with her.  She could feel the skin of his arms on her butt and she squirmed.  He could probably feel how hot and maybe even how wet she already was.  There was nothing blocking it, the skirt was so short.  She whimpered against his mouth.

Ren didn’t carry her far, just to his couch and set her down on the edge and leaned over her.  He gently nipped at her lips as he moved to kneel in front of her, his hands sliding up her thighs and under the bit of skirt, hiking it up the rest of the way. He wasted no time tugging her underwear down and tossing them aside.

His hands were hot on her skin as he parted her thighs. He rubbed along the inside, one down to her knee and the other up, his fingers playing over her curls, before sliding one between her lips and slipping inside, thrusting it in and out.

She gasped and broke the kiss and he looked at her.  He moved back from her, and took his finger away as well. Kyoko frowned.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere.”  He sat back on his heels. She realised that he was much more level with her lap now and she blushed.  She still wasn’t used to his eyes on her there.  He turned his head and kissed her knee and kept kissing up further, and as he reached her thighs, his hands rubbed up and down her legs.

“Ren?”  He was getting closer to where the heat was pooling between her thighs. She wondered if he really was going to kiss her there, and what that would feel like.  She felt him settle one of her legs on his shoulder, then felt his tongue on her. She sort of screeched, but he didn’t pull back; then she was moaning as he licked down over her clit and then up.  He took the little nub between his lips and sucked, gently and then a little firmer as her hips jerked up.  

He licked down and thrust his tongue inside of her -- as he had with his finger -- and she whimpered, arching her back.  Unsure of what to do with her hands, she grabbed the back of the couch behind her, not even realising that she was thrusting herself against his lips.

She did hear him groan and even more than that, she felt the gentle vibration of it and cried out.

That pool of desire was twisting and tightening as he kept moving his lips and tongue on her.  Her legs tensed and she could even feel her toes curl against Ren’s side.  “Don’t…. Don’t stop.  Please.”  She was begging and blushing, but she needed him to not ever stop.

His tongue started to flick faster over her clit and she came with a cry; even then, he didn’t stop until all of her little convulsions had and she’d collapsed back on the couch, breathing heavy.

He chuckled a little as he climbed up and collapsed on the couch next to her and looked at her.

“Good?”

She couldn’t stop the little euphoric laugh that bubbled up.  “Better than.”

He grinned.  “Good.  I was worried.”

Kyoko looked over at him, still trying to catch her breath.  “Why?”

“Never done that before.”

She felt her face get hot.  “That… you…” She took a deep breath.  “I thought you’ve done everything.”

Ren leaned back against the couch and laughed a little.  He was a bit short of breath as well as he shook his head.  “There are things I haven’t done, and that was one of them.”  She saw his tongue run along his bottom lip.  She wondered what their kiss would taste like now.  She shivered.

“But--”

“But nothing.  When I was a teenager, boys thought about _getting_ oral, and only vaguely about giving it.  And… well, it’s not a thing you do with a one or two night stand.”  He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  “I wanted to know how sweet you tasted.”

“Do I?”

“Taste sweet?  You’re delicious.”  He leaned in closer, but didn’t kiss her.  The scent of herself was stronger than it usually was.  “You’re blushing, Kyoko.”

She licked her lips and kissed him.  The taste of her was still on his tongue; it was strange, but not unpleasant as she thought it would be.  So strange.

He groaned and moved so he was kneeling in front of her again and kissed her deeper.  His hands slid down her sides, then up the inside of the loose sweater that she was wearing, Ren’s fingers found the clasp of her bra and undid it faster than she could get it done in the morning.

She wrapped a leg around his hip and after he pushed her sweater up, he put his hand on her bare thigh.  “I really like this skirt.”

Kyoko laughed, but then he took one of her breasts into his mouth and she gasped and arched up, grabbing his shoulders and pressing as close as she could.  She heard his belt unbuckle and knew what he was thinking.  She cupped his face between her hands and looked at him.  She moaned as he pushed into her and she kissed him, swallowing up his groan.

Her breaths came in little gasps and moans as he thrust into her, her body curled around him and holding him tight to her.  His lips were hot on her neck.  She was already there, faster than she’d thought she be.  He groaned against her neck.  “Kyoko, I--”

“Yes.”

He pushed away from her and grabbed the back of the couch.  He slammed into her fast and hard and she came, tightening her legs around his waist. He shuddered in response, thrusting into her a couple more times with a groan and then leaned heavily on his arms, still grabbing the couch.  He kissed her again, all breathless and quick.

They untangled, and he pulled her into his lap as he sat on the couch, their clothes still in disarray.  He closed his eyes and stroked her hair as she cuddled close.

“I’m a bit shocked,” she murmured.

“Why?”

“Well, you’re less of a playboy than I thought.”  She sat up a little.  “You’re still a horrible playboy, but--”  She blushed.

“You like knowing that you’re the only one I’ve done something with?”

She nodded quickly and hid her face against his neck.

Ren kissed the top of her head.  “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play on the expectation that Ren is a playboy and sex god who has done everything. 
> 
> Also, everywhere I've been going lately around my house, young women have been wearing denim microminis with leggings and I keep thinking that Ren would probably really like to see that on Kyoko... as long as he didn't have to share.


End file.
